digicoolfandomcom-20200213-history
DigiCool
Welcome to the Greatest Band of All Time: DigiCool The official wiki of the world's best white boy, beat boxing, rap group from the Freedom, New Hampshire, Calumet Summer Camp area. The Living Legend Trivia about the band, as told by Merv, Swerve, Curve & Dave the Mixmaster Robot. * The day DigiCool was formed will live long and vividly in the minds of those lucky few who were there to witness it the transcendent and deeply soulful occasion. Under a deep blue mid summer sky, one of the guys was sat comfortably on the banks of a river or sea or canal or whatever water in Portland Maine is. Like a sea maybe. And someone said something, probably pretty funny or smart or good possibly and it was about the name. It was Merv speaking to curve, or swerve and he said “here is a great name for a band” and it was ‘On a Friday’ and we all agreed and in that unforgettable moment the band was formed and the rest is both history, present, future and future future. The goodest future. * DigiCool’s only love song was a heartfelt reminiscent ballad to the time curve spent in the Peace Corp serving under-privileged children in the Vatican City. On day two of a one day mission to the impoverished catholic municipality Curve bought a gelato that didnt literally sing a sweet tune to him. Although the acoustics of the Cistern Chapel offered little in the way of choral beauty, DigiCool worked their stylistic magic at Totem Pole recording studios and replicated the noise with novel notes, mock melodies and brand new beats that in no way imitated what was heard on that fateful encounter before the papal gathering. In these moments history is pretended and the #67 DigiBillboard chart hit was released into the cultural zeitgeist of DigiNation. DigiBest. * Merv once criticized the 100 meter dash at the 2019 Olympic Games in Guam as ‘too long and boring and a total waste of 5 seconds’ and was branded as totally racist (racist like running races). DigiCool fought back on the accusation by responding ‘You are.....bitch’ totally winning the argument. * "DigiCool: DigiCool live from Luther Hall" was voted Time Magazine reader’s third favorite lyric of the 90’s behind Paul Simon’s entire Graceland album and Psy’s upcoming protest sequel to Ganguam Style ‘Fuck the police dogs’. Videos A never before seen behind-the-scenes video of DigiCool recording their music: Fan Photos A rare collection of photos taken by fans around the world... from the Freedom, New Hampshire, Calumet Summer Camp area. 1-100_0907.jpg X5.jpg 2-100_0908.jpg 3-100_0911.jpg 4-100_0912.jpg 5-100_0914.jpg 6-100_0915.jpg 9-100_0918.jpg 10-100_0919.jpg 12-100_0921.jpg 13-100_0922.jpg 14-100_0923.jpg 15-100_0924.jpg x2.jpg x3.jpg x4.jpg 17-100_0926.jpg 18-100_0927.jpg 19-100_0928.jpg 20-100_0929.jpg 21-100_0930.jpg 22-100_0932.jpg 23-100_0933.jpg 24-100_0934.jpg 25-100_0935.jpg 26-100_0936.jpg 27-100_0937.jpg 29-100_0939.jpg 30-100_0940.jpg 31-100_0941.jpg 32-100_0942.jpg 33-100_0943.jpg 34-100_0946.jpg 35-100_0947.jpg 36-100_0948.jpg 37-100_0949.jpg 38-100_0950.jpg 39-100_0951.jpg 40-100_0952.jpg 41-100_0953.jpg 42-100_0954.jpg 43-100_0955.jpg 44-100_0957.jpg 45-100_0958.jpg 46-100_0959.jpg 47-100_0960.jpg 48-100_0961.jpg 49-100_0962.jpg 50-100_0963.jpg 51-100_0965.jpg 52-100_0966.jpg 53-100_0967.jpg 54-100_0968.jpg 55-100_0969.jpg 56-100_0970.jpg 57-100_0971.jpg 58-100_1513.jpg 59-100_1909.jpg 60-100B1910.jpg 61-100B1920.jpg 62-100_1930.jpg 63-100_1932.jpg 64-100_1933.jpg 65-100_1934.jpg 66-100_1935.jpg 67-100_1936.jpg 68-100_1937.jpg 69-100_1939.jpg 70-100_1940.jpg 71-100_1944.jpg 72-100_1945.jpg 73-100_2087.jpg 74-100_2088.jpg 75-100_2089.jpg 76-100_2090.jpg 77-100_2091.jpg 78-100_2092.jpg 79-100_2093.jpg 80-100_2094.jpg 81-100_2095.jpg 82-100_2096.jpg 83-100_2097.jpg 84-100_2098.jpg 85-100_2099.jpg 86-100_2100.jpg 87-100_2101.jpg 88-100_2102.jpg 89-100_2103.jpg 90-100_2105.jpg 91-100_2107.jpg 92-100_2108.jpg 93-100_2109.jpg 94-100_2111.jpg 95-100_2120.jpg 96-100_2121.jpg 97-100_2122.jpg 98-100_2123.jpg 99-100_2124.jpg 100-100_2138.jpg x1.jpg Category:Browse